


I Remember Those Oceanic Eyes

by silkcherryblossom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lotor being a dick, Pidge’s POV, Sorry Not Sorry, The Princess Bride AU, Woops, evil prince lotor ;(, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkcherryblossom/pseuds/silkcherryblossom
Summary: Katie feels hurt and disgusted in then presence of her kidnapper. But she somehow feels comforted as well, something about his demeanour and such are giving off a familiar feeling and once she figures out where it’s coming from, all her joyous feelings will come flooding back to her soul, giving her life and the motivation to live happily again.•This was posted under the account with the username: spiritanimal_ofjesus. I have now changed my username to: silkcherryblossom.Same account, different name ;).
Relationships: Lance & Pidge, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lotor/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 25





	I Remember Those Oceanic Eyes

Katerina looks up at her capturer with a fiery look in her eyes as she sits helpless on the massive boulder above the dangerous and rocky ravine below them. He had gotten through all the obstacles that Sendak had placed before him with ease. Sure, it was nice to be freed from the grasp of that undeniably hateful human being, but it came as quite a surprise for her when her rescuer admitted to putting poison in the two goblets and proclaimed he had been building up an immunity to poison. If that didn't show how dodgy he was already then she didn't know what did, and there was only one person who came to mind when she thought of such life threatening and dodgy antics.

"I know who you are-", he turned his head to face her at that. His face half covered by the leather black mask around his eyes. "-your cruelty reveals everything.”

He's silent for a minute. Staring at her with a blank expression. It's quite strange to see. _Did he not hear me properly? Did he not get what I was implying? ___

____

____

She chooses to continue anyway. "You're the Dread Pirate Zarkon, admit it", she finally states with sureness in her stare. 

____

____

He simply stares back as a sly grin creeps on his face. "With pride. What can I do for you?", he proudly replies while bowing down low theatrically. His cocky pose sending a spike of fury down Katie's body.

____

____

“You can die slowly", she growls back to the man dressed in all black in front of her. Another grin, this time wider than before, plasters itself onto his face and he looks almost happy to hear such words come out of her mouth.

____

____

“Hardly complimentary, your highness", he states amused, emphasizing his tone on the words 'your highness'. "Why spit all your venom onto me?" he asks placing a hand on his chest to mock being hurt. 

____

____

_Oh, this guy is really asking for it _. She stands up abruptly and she stares him down with her fiercest gaze yet. “You killed the man I love." Her voice trembles slightly but she doesn't let that falter her piercing gaze. He watches her more closely than before and she almost thinks his grin falters a little, almost solemnly or mournfully, but the thought leaves her mind just as quickly as it came. 'He would never feel bad about something like that, he is the Dread Pirate Zarkon. Never in a million years..__

______ _ _

______ _ _

“It's possible; I kill a lot of people. Who was this love of yours you speak of? Another Prince, like the one of the kingdom we're in, maybe a friend of his. Ugly, rich, cocky, scabby", he argues with a matching ferocity of her own. She turns her head down feeling shameful and stares at her feet.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“No", she says a bit softer than before. "A farm boy, poor. Poor but perfect. Perfect in every way. His eyes like the ocean." She thinks of him. Of his beautiful ocean eyes. His slender frame coated in smooth, caramel skin. His soft dark brown locks. His warm, soft smile he used to give her whenever his gaze fell upon her. The way he would retrieve everything she asked for with a simple wink and a phrase she'd grown most accustomed to; "as you wish" or sometimes she might have even got "anything for you my love". She would've cried if it hadn't been for the man standing in front of her and not wanting to give him the satisfaction to see her in such a weak and brittle state.

______ _ _

______ _ _

"On the high seas, your ship attacked, and everyone knows the Dread Pirate Zarkon never takes prisoners", she says soft but still venomous.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I can't afford word getting out that the Dread Pirate Zarkon is going soft on the people he captures. If it did then people would be more likely to disobey you and then you have to do more of the work than your own workers do", he explains to her calmly and slowly as if he was some smart intellectual speaking to a mere stupid child.

______ _ _

______ _ _

"You mock the pain I feel!" she cries out to him to get him to shut up about the subject.

______ _ _

______ _ _

"Life is pain, your highness. Anyone who strives to convince themselves otherwise is a fool", he looks at her with a look that, to be honest, matches the ferocity of her own. He goes back to his playful demeanor from before and he props his finger to his chin playfully, _jeez this guy is dramatic _, and then he says, "Now I think I remember this farm boy of yours. This would be about what, five years ago?"__

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

She nods her head as she thinks back to that day when she get word of him disappearing. She cried for days, weeks if she was being truly honest. The pain has never stopped throbbing in her heart ever since, she's only come to invite it mournfully and even then whenever she thinks about it, the pain comes back full force. It's been hard for her to not start crying in front of the Dread Pirate Zarkon for the last few minutes talking about it.

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

“Does it bother you to hear about it?" he says looking at her curiously. _No. I will not show weakness around this low-life bastard _.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She looks back up to eyes, collecting herself together and proclaiming to him, loud and clear, “nothing you say will upset me." She almost swears she sees him smile at her reply.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"He died well, that should please you. No attempts at bribery or blubbering. He simply said, 'Please. Please, I need to live'. It was the 'please' I remember", he says casually. "I asked what was so important. 'True Love' he replies. And then he speaks of a girl with surpassing beauty and loyalty. I can only assume he meant you. You should bless me for destroying him before he found out who you really are.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She felt the anger rising again. Bubbling inside of her. She clenched her fists and replied "And who am I really then?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nothing like the loyalty he talked of Madam. The enduring loyalty. Now tell me truly, -", he gives her a blank look. "- when you found out he was gone, did you get engaged to your prince that same hour or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“She let's her anger take over her then, with a few stray tears leaking down from her eyes, she lashes out at the cruel and horrible man. "You've mocked my pain once, I will not let you do it again! I died that day". His mouth opens quickly about to lash back at her when a noise comes from the distance and his attention is turned quickly to that direction. She notices his position as he stands in front of her, nearer to the ravine than she is. She stands up suddenly and exclaims while using all the strength she has, "and you can die too, for all I care!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She stretches out to push him with all her might and he tumbles over and starts rolling down the ravine's rocky wall painfully, all while shouting at the top of his lungs. "As.....You.....Wish....!" 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Katie freezes altogether. Her whole body convulsing with fear. 'Lance is the only one who knew. She never told anyone. Never. How could he- How could he have known? How does he know-', and then it finally hits her. He's not the Dread Pirate Zarkon. He's Lance. He's her sweet caring Lance. He was acting. Acting, this whole time. He rescued her from the scoundrels who kidnapped her (or well, one scoundrel; the other two were really nice) and what does she do to repay him. She shoves him off a cliff. Her genius, smart Lance rescues her and she hurtles him down a rocky and painful-looking ravine.. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh my sweet Lance; what have I done?" she whisper under her breath before hurtling herself over the edge of the ravine after him. An expression that she will follow his direction on the same rocky path together. The pointed edges of the rocks hit her arms and her sides painfully. She kept rolling till she hit the bottom of the ravine, onto the flat rocky floor. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Prince Lotor rides over to where he thought he saw his future bride and her capturer, the others following not far behind him.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Disappeared", he shouts behind him. "He must have seen us closing in. They must’ve felt threatened and fled quickly for the fire swamp. Follow me, I know where to find them after they have ventured through the dreadful place." He turns the reigns on his horse's neck and rides off to someplace else, the others trotting behind, not noticing the pair at the bottom of the ravine. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The couple at the bottom of the ravine lay helpless. Lance, or as Katie thought before; the Dread Pirate Zarkon, crawls over to Katie's side. He gathers all his strength and lifts himself up from the ground placing one hand on the other side of her head.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She opens her eyes half-way. His mask is gone. It must have fallen off while he rolled down. His eyes, she swore they absolutely sparkled and she never wanted to look away from them. Her half-lidded gaze stays glued to his oceanic one. The oceanic eyes she loves so much. They were even better than she remembers.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Looking down at her lovingly, a real Lance look she decides, he starts to stroke the hair that falls around her face. "Can you move at all?" 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She immediately opens her eyes fully and stretches an hand out to touch his right cheek. "Move? You're alive. I'm so happy I swear I could fly." He grins so wide she swears his face will split. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I told you; 'I would always come for you'. Why didn't you wait for me?" "I thought you were dead Lance. I had no point in living. I thought it didn't matter, that there was nothing worth being happy for", she replies sadly. He looks at her with an understanding look in his eyes.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He smiles again and looks deep into the amber eyes that he missed so much. "Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while." She looks straight back into his eyes. His beautiful ocean blue eyes.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I will never doubt again", she replies looking at his face towering over her. His gaze softens and it looks so loving, so caring she thinks she might just cry from the sheer purity of it all. "There will never be a need”, he says with sincerity.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

His eyes drop down to her lips and he leans down to her face. She leans her face up from the ground too anxious to await the longing of his soft and smooth lips on her own. Her eyes close from how close their faces are and she can feel his breath lingering on her lips. She was almost about to pull him down herself but he crashed their lips together. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

It's as if fireworks sparkle through her body and both hands immediately grab his collar, trying to deepen the kiss further. He’s like a breath of fresh air, definitely fresher than all the pollution the Prince and awful towns-people give off. He sighs contentedly into the kiss and her heart soars from it all. They part for a few seconds before diving back in. Lance removes his hand from her hair and moves it to her waist. She removes one hand from his collar and moves it to around his neck and the other to rest on his arm on her waist. The kiss deepens even-further, expressing their long-time love for each other. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bliss. Pure Bliss. She feels that she can fly, and Lance is the only one who can make her feel so.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
